


No Chocolates, No Flowers

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Morning Sex, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick, surprisingly, gives you a Valentine's present...





	No Chocolates, No Flowers

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Rick whispered as he kissed your shoulder. You woke up to sunshine pining through the curtains and Rick’s face a bit too close to your own. It was hard to focus on him causing you to blink a few times.

“Mhm, happy Valentine’s,” you hummed and stretched your neck so you could kiss him. He pulled away too quickly and you wanted to complain but before you managed to say anything, he held up a piece of paper. You narrowed your eyes at him, “What’s this?”

“Your present, don’t think I’d ever give in to consumerism a-and buy you chocolates or flowers or whatever just because of the date” he said with a smile, there was a slyness to it, “W-want me to read it out loud?”

You were surprised that he had even thought about making a thing out of today but to be fair, you had hinted at wanting something for nearly two weeks despite knowing that he found traditions like Valentine’s Day extremely dumb and boring. The day was, if you asked him, pointless and simply just a capitalist scheme to get people in relationships to buy chocolate in heart shapes even though chocolate was available all year round. You had decided to give up after a while, stopping all your mentioning of the day and how your colleagues had different plans, to relieve him of his suffering because Rick in a sulky mood was torture. This was a surprise, something you hadn’t thought he’d do. You nodded.

Rick cleared his throat, looking proud as he started reading it, “Gift card containing a whooo-ole day of access to the dick of Rick Sanchez. Furthermore, i-it contains a free pass to decide whatever happens during rounds of steamy sex. Can be used whenever.”

You went completely pink as he spoke, cheeks and chest flushed as you looked at him in disbelief. That was  _ not _ what you had expected at all but despite how cliché a gift it was, you couldn’t help suddenly deciding on a few scenarios in your head. 

“Wow,” you said with a tiny voice, sitting up in the bed.

“You should see yourself,” Rick laughed, holding the gift card out to you and you took it with a deep breath. You had only just woken up, and he already had you thinking about his cock. 

“So, this…” You began, “Can be used whenever?” 

“For whenever or whatever you want, yes,” Rick smirked, leaning in to peck your lips, “The sooner, the better. I-I woke up with a serious case of m-morning woo—“

“Oh God,” you laughed despite wanting to cringe at his chosen wording, slapping his arm in a playful manner, “Stop! If you want to charm my pants off and get me to use my gift, you have to try harder than making me cringe.”

Rick grinned as you pretended to look outraged, but it didn’t seem to put him off at all, instead he looked more determined than ever and his hand came up to grab at your shoulder. He pushed you down into the mattress, crawling on top of you, “Fine, what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” you looked away but then tried to lift yourself up to kiss him like earlier. His palm sprawled across your chest and forced you down again, making you pout, “ _ Daddy _ .”

“There we go,” Rick smirked, hands running up under your top to pull it over your head. He pressed his lips to your chest as it was exposed, then mumbled against your skin whilst trailing kisses down your stomach, “Guess that gift card is already being put to u-use.”

You didn’t have to say much more to him, he already knew what you wanted when you uttered that name; you wanted everything to be about you, to be treated like were you his most precious thing that was meant to be worsh—

_ “Oh, _ ” your thoughts were interrupted, and you gasped softly as you felt him between your thighs. You were still wearing your underwear, but his nose was pressed against the fabric, and you realised that he was inhaling your scent. It made you squirm, cheeks heating up like when you had received the gift. 

He nosed along the outline of your cunt, briefly commenting on how he could feel the thin fabric going damp. His slow movements, due to him admiring you, tickled, making you clamp your legs together around his head, “ _ Rick! _ ”

Rick laughed in surprise and then reached up for your knees. He grabbed them and forced your legs apart again before you managed to strangle him, “Lie still.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” you said in embarrassment but simply put on your pouty face again. You reached down to hook your fingers into the band of your underwear, lifting your ass and pulling them down over your thighs, “But you can’t command me, that’s not what the card says.”

“That’s what baby wants, huh?” Rick helped you get your underwear all the way off, fingertips running down your legs as he tugged at the fabric, “Well, whatever baby w-wants, baby gets on this day.”

You beamed at his cliché line, moving a little to get comfortable and waiting for him to continue but after a few moments, Rick had still done nothing. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, “What are you waiting for?”

“Waiting for your highness to give o-orders,” Rick shrugged, hands travelling down your thighs to grip at your hips. It was obvious that he was getting ready, but he had taken your words to heart, knowing it would annoy you. Sly bastard.

“Just do it already,” you huffed but before you even managed to finish your sentence and give it the right kind of impatient tone, Rick was already between your thighs. He held you down, fingers curling around your hip bones to control you if you tried to move.

The first brushes of his tongue were heaven-sent, releasing something in you that seemed to have been building up since you opened your eyes and knew what he was planning on doing to you for the whole day. You couldn’t help but squeak, reaching up to cover your eyes like a child as if not being able to see would make the situation less intense. There was no hesitation from his side and the eagerness of his mouth was filthier than usually.  

He dared to remove one of his hands from your hips and reached down between your legs to spread your lips open, exposing your clit even more. It meant that he could give it a lot more attention but despite his breathing being unsteady on you, he did nothing. You wanted to grumble at him but knew that  _ Daddy _ would get annoyed, so instead you looked down to find that he was simply admiring your cunt which clenched with every hitched breath of yours.  

“What are—”

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Rick mumbled and then his hand descended. He twisted his wrist and inserted his fingers into you instead, crooking them slightly up towards your stomach and you responded by crying out. You were just about to buck your hips upwards, but Rick’s free hand slammed you down again, “D-don’t, you’re staying right here where I can reach you.”

His head dipped down again, and whilst he made a come-hither motion with the digits inside of you, he leaned in to lick along your pussy with the flat of his tongue. Your voice wavered as you moaned, your body tensing up when he started pumping his fingers in and out of you. It was too good to be true, and he seemed to be much less impatient today; you had to think of more ways to earn such a card again. Who cared if you were pinned down whilst this was happening despite your urge to thrash as he sucked your lips into his mouth and kissed along your cunt afterwards? You sure did not. It was too good to have you start demanding all sorts because the thing about getting eaten out by Rick when he was eager was that he already knew what made you tremble, and so as he worked your clit with his mouth closed around it, he managed to get you on the edge embarrassingly fast.

“You’re—  _ oh _ !” Automatically, you balled your fists in his hair as your whole cunt started to tense up and you yanked him even closer to signal how close you were to orgasm. He groaned against you to administrate the pain you caused, swearing against your red swollen skin and the noise sent sweet vibrations to your clitoris. 

“Please, please, please,” you whimpered and this time, when you lifted your hips up to grind against his face, he allowed you and closed his mouth around the mound of your cunt. You couldn’t let that go unnoticed, “Thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you!”

You could hear Rick chuckling now, licking long stripes from where his fingers were buried inside of you to your clit before tensing his tongue to lick the nub in circular motions. You came at that, fast and intensely as his mouth sucked at your clitoris again. You didn’t know if you were screaming due to getting so lost in the combination of getting your clit sucked and your g-spot rubbed but if you had had to guess, you probably were loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” you yelled out as the sweet spasms of your cunt continued, and when he suddenly pulled out his fingers, you felt it; a hot gush from your cunt and the sheets beneath you feeling terribly wet. The pleasure was overwhelming, so unlike what you normally felt with him, and it made you arch your back as you gripped the sheets. You almost wanted to sob, the orgasm tearing through your body still and making your pussy pulse to the point where your entire world only consisted of the pleasure erupting from between your legs.

Rick’s eyes widened as he realised what he had done but when he wanted to say something about it, you cut him off to beg for more. He needed to give it to you right now; this, unlike any other orgasm, had simply made you crave even more, crave Daddy’s cock as soon as possible. 

“Lie down,” you commanded impatiently, pushing at his body, despite him already working on moving around, to get him onto his back. He avoided the spot you had made on the bed but still looked prouder than ever, air getting knocked out of him as you straddled him. 

The next few moments went by quickly and without being just a bit careful, you nearly ruined Rick’s boxers when you eagerly tried to pull his cock out. The need in you burned at the bottom of your spine, and you saw his length twitch as you nearly tore the hem from the rest of the fabric when you pulled roughly, and a drop of precome slid down the shaft. He loved it too then, needed to be inside of you just as much as you wanted it.

You did not hesitate, hand finding Rick’s hard cock to hold it in place. You slowly sank down on him, letting him fill you up inch by inch, the breach of the thick head burning as it opened you up for the rest of him. You did it until you could feel the back of your thighs against the front of his, making you whimper softly as he stretched you completely.  

Finally, you turned your attention to Rick again who, below you, looked so devastatingly delicious that your pussy clenched at the way his face was contorted into sheer pleasure. You did not blame him; his cock must have hurt at its lack of attention during foreplay and as an apology, you leaned down to kiss his lips slowly, “Poor Daddy, being so hard for so long… does it feel better now?”

Rick hummed, arms wrapping around your body to pull you further in. He kissed you back with the same passion that you had showed when you wanted him naked, rushing to let your tongues meet in a filthy dance that left a trail of saliva down your chin. It was rough, showing just how much, he had yearned for your mouth and he swallowed down your moans caused by the way you could still taste a hint of your own sweetness on his tongue.

You pulled away when your lungs started to burn at the lack of air, and Rick reached to dry the droplet of spit off your jaw. You took the opportunity to catch his finger between your lips, letting your mouth slide down over it and sucking to mimic a blowjob that you promised for later. He groaned when you pulled off with a loud  _ pop _ , “Move your ass or you’ll f-f-fucking kill me.”

You sat up straight again and swirled on his cock, hips hovering over his to torture him with your slow movements. How dared he command you? You smirked as you pulled off until only the head of his cock was inside of you, “Daddy’s breaking the rules. You said I was in charge.”

“Daddy’s too desperate t-to f-f-follow rules right now,” he continued the banter and looked up at you with an almost comical pout, clearly trying to imitate how you would normally act in this situation if it was reversed. It was surprisingly awkward  _ and _ sexy.

To reward him, you responded to his clear admittance of wanting you by starting up at torturing rhythm, planting your palms on his chest and curling your fingers just slightly to grip at his skin. Slowly, you lifted yourself up on his cock and sank down a little faster again, repeating the move to build up a quicker and quicker pace.

“Thaaat’s it, sweetheart, happy fuuu-ucking Valentine’s Day,” Rick moaned lowly, his hands traveling up your thighs to grab at your hips and it took no time before he was helping you bounce on his cock, making you cry wantonly each time you came down on his length.

“You’re taking control,” you pointed out with a half-grin and a half-moan, having let go of him to touch yourself. Your hands danced up your figure, over your breasts to touch your neck until they finally ended in your hair that you pulled for show, “Oh—  _ ah _ ...  _ Rick _ .”

“Stop talking about the rules, like you c-care anyway,” Rick snickered breathlessly, hands sliding behind you to cup the globes of your ass and then he pulled you forwards. You nearly fell off his cock, hands quickly grabbing at him for leverage before you’d end up head-butting him and in surprise, you started giggling. Rick groaned, “Christ, stop laughing when I’m balls-deep in you.”

“Grumpy Daddy,” you placed your forearms on either side of his head, kissing his lips softly before starting up again. He started breathing deeper again, and you followed right behind him when the new and more intimate position gave you the possibility of getting your clit stimulated by his pelvis with each rock of your hips. 

Rick pulled you in again, holding you close and kissing where your neck met your shoulder. You continued rolling your hips back and forth, the pressure against your clit making your pleasure slowly mount to a crescendo you knew would be absolutely earth shattering - and so you chased it; begging him to fuck you and rocking your hips with his in earnest as he slammed up into you.  _ Again and again and again and aga-  _

Your second orgasm rippled through your body, sending spikes of pleasure out to the very tips of your fingers and toes. You cried and whined and whimpered, feeling Rick’s cock spilling inside of you when it became too much to feel you clenching rhythmically around him. His name was on your lips and yours was on his until they both sounded like gibberish, and for a moment, you forgot how to control your limbs; your thighs were shaking, and your arms lost all ability to hold you up.

You collapsed down over him, so you were chest to chest, feeling your thighs tremble as aftershocks coursed through you with more intensity than you had expected. It was intimate like this, and his hand ran up your back and brushed through your hair with a softness you had missed from him. His heartbeat was fast, maybe just as fast as your own, and you listened to it as silence fell upon the two of you.  _ If only we could lay here forever _ , you thought to yourself but despite the idea being amazing, you knew he probably wouldn’t mind changing the bedding, so after a moment, you pushed yourself to sit up again, then rolled off of him. Holy moly, if that had been the beginning of this day you were looking forward to what the rest of it had to offer.

“So,” you broke the silence, breathing slowly again as you looked up at the ceiling, then turned onto your side, “Do I get stamp on my card now or what?”

Rick laughed, “That’s a loyalty card, moron... though you should get a r-reward for being  _ that _ sexy.”

“Pancakes?” You mused, knowing that both him and you would be starving soon.

He leaned in to peck your lips, “Sure, if you change the sheets.”

“Deal,” you laid down again; you could nap just for five minutes before cleaning the mess the two of you had made. Rick, on the other hand, got off the bed.  _ Saucer shaped _ , you reminded him as he walked out of the room - stark naked.

“Ju-ust how I like them,” he responded. 

Yes, this day definitely had more to offer.


End file.
